


Captain Levi Ackerman

by SongficSenpai



Series: Attack on Titan Songfic [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Alexander Hamilton" from Hamilton.This song is all about Levi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Hamilton in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Captain Levi Ackerman (Alexander Hamilton)**

Erwin: How does a bastard, orphan, son of the street, and a

crim’nal, grown up down below and inside of great

Wall Sina, as a baby, surrounded by poverty and illness,

grow up to be a hero and a soldier?

Eren: The Captain, Humanity’s Strongest Soldier

Went around thevin by usin his skills often

By workin a lot harder

By workin a lot smarter

And then they, asked him to steal from Commander Erwin

Petra: And on that day while soldiers were getting ready for slaughter and carts

Supplied, in his tent, he worked and kept makin plans

Inside, he was wishing for a better life to be a part of,

Captain, was ready to hurt, steal, kill, or slaughter.

Eld: Then the titans came, and slaughter was not a game

This man, saw his friend’s lives slip, slippin away

Put his sword through its neck, killed it but lost his friends

And he swore his loyalty, to Commander Erwin Smith.

Erwin: Well other branches found out, thinkin,

“Erwin will be slain, man”

Took him on a mission just to prove him to the main branch

“Get your skills up, don’t forget from where you started, and

The crowds will sing your praise. What’s your name kid?”

 

Levi: Captain Levi Ackerman

My name is Captain Levi Ackerman.

And there’s a bunch of things I have to slay

So you just clean, you just clean…

 

Mikasa: During his youth Kenny taught, him the skills, to survive,

Few years later, see Levi and his friends underground, flying around using the gear, proficient

Corps: And Levi was the best, yet his friends were quick

Armin: Workin with Commander, Erwin

He rose up through the ranks

Gave him lots of new skills and some pride,

A group to confide,

The knowledge that

Armin/All(Except Levi): You gotta trust in the group/Levi, You gotta trust in the group

Armin: He started recrutin, and leadin, every promising recruit

 

Erwin: They thought there was nothing I could do

To train this new recruit

He had the reflexes and the mind

Without a single day of training

I trusted him- got him to start trustin me too

Join the Survey Corps and work and do what you couldn’t before

Trainin at every moment he did not have work

Becoming the strongest

See him now as you watch him

Ride on a horse

Headin to slay titans

The Survey Corps made him a new man

 

Corps: The Survey Corps made him a new man

Levi: You just clean

Corps: The Survey Corps made him a new man

Levi: You just clean

Corps: The Survey Corps made him a new man

Female Corps: The Survey

Male Corps: Survey

Levi: You just clean

Corps (in two groups): Captain Levi Ackerman/ Captain Levi Ackerman

We are wearing freedom wings with you/ Wearing freedom wings with you

You will slay them all

You never learned how to smile/ You never learned how to smile

Oh, Captain Levi Ackerman/ Captain Levi Ackerman

When everyone trusts in you/ Captain Levi Ackerman everyone trusts in you

Do they see your skill and strength?/ Do they see your skill and strength?

Do they know you turned the tide?/ Do they know you turned the tide?

The corps will never be this strong, oh/ The corps will never be this strong, oh

Erwin: The corps is riding down the street

See if you can watch him

A street rat turned soldier

Our strongest soldier

His friends have all, worked with him yet

No one can reach his skill set

 

Special Operations Squad: We learned from him

Eren: I was saved by him

Armin: Me? I planned with him

Mikasa: Me? I trusted him

Erwin: And me? I’m the leader that found him

Corps: There’s a bunch of things he has to slay

So you just clean!

Erwin: What’s your name, kid?

All: Captain Levi Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> If you liked this feel free to check out the rest of the works in the series.


End file.
